Dennis in Wonderland
"Dennis in Wonderland" is a nine-minute segment during Season 2 of the 1986 Dennis the Menace cartoon series. The story is basically a reworking of the popular fairy tale Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. the segment was written by Mike Dirham. Main characters *Dennis Mitchell *Henry Mitchell (as himself, and the March Hare) *Ruff Minor characters *Alice Mitchell *Margaret Wade (as herself, and The Queen of Hearts) *Joey McDonald *PeeBee Kappa (as the Mad Hatter) *George Wilson (as himself, and Humpty Dumpty) *Hot Dog (as the Cheshire Cat) Summary In the living room, Henry Mitchell was reading the story of Alice in Wonderland to Dennis. Dennis then remarked about his mother, whose name is also Alice, as both she and the fairy tale character have the same first name and both have blonde hair, but Henry clarified she is not the same person. After finishing the story, Alice Mitchell reminded Dennis that Ruff was digging a big hole in Mr. Wilson's front lawn, and wanted Dennis to stop Ruff from causing further problems. Ruff had dug a hole so deep, and Dennis tried to grab for him, but he fell into the hole, and ended up landing on a gigantic flower, and learned that the environment had greatly changed. Worse, he had to find Ruff. Then, some guards, henchmen of the Queen of Hearts (who is depicted by an overweight version of Margaret Wade), took him to court and the Queen of Hearts had sentenced Dennis to punishment in a house of cards, which he now realized he was in Wonderland. When he was placed in the house of cards, Dennis realized that the cards were lightweight, and decided to knock them over. After Dennis made his escape, he continued his quest on finding Ruff, and asked Humpty Dumpty (depicting Mr. Wilson) for help. He had no idea, and then he continued searching for help, but then encountered the Mad Hatter and his sidekick (depicting PeeBee Kappa and Joey respectively), who invited Dennis to a tea party. Both the Mad Hatter and the sidekick were giving directions, and caused Dennis a lot of confusion, and soon afterwards, a food fight. Dennis decided to leave the tea party before things get out of hand. Meanwhile, Dennis is continuing his walk on the golden road, and heard a voice that resembled Hot Dog, but couldn't see him. That's because it was the Cheshire Cat (depicting Hot Dog), up in a tree, fading in little by little, starting with the grin and then being seen in full. He had know idea on Ruff's whereabouts, and Dennis gave up. Dennis was worried if he will ever be able to find Ruff, but out of nowhere, Ruff appeared before Dennis's eyes, and Dennis was thrilled to be reunited with him again. But the Queen of Hearts and her henchmen had found Dennis and vowed to chase after him and put him back into custody. But the March Hare (depicting Henry) hopped along the golden road and decided to transport Dennis and Ruff to the Fountain of Freedom, which is how Dennis and Ruff will get back home. The Queen of Hearts and her henchmen were very close to capturing Dennis, who in turn taunted her, and then the fountain had spewed water much higher. Meanwhile, back home, Mr. Wilson was about to turn on the water, but then saw Dennis and Ruff arriving with the water. Mr. Wilson wondered how he got into the water, but Dennis told him he would explain later, as he had to rush home to dinner. Now, it is six o'clock, and Alice and Henry have supper prepared, and are wondering about Dennis's whereabouts. Dennis zipped to his seat, and Alice was surprised he made it to dinner just in time. And Alice had another surprise in store for dinner - the real Margaret was invited for dinner, and after a horrific experience, Dennis screamed and assumed she was the Queen of Hearts. He ran to his room out of fear he would be captured like he was in Wonderland. Notes/Trivia *After Dennis saw Margaret and ran to his room towards the end of the segment, Alice mentioned, along the lines of "What's gotten into him?" and Henry mentioned "Beats me!" That portion of the episode was aired intact on CBS, but was edited out of the syndicated reruns. Category:Dennis the Menace cartoon episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Nine-Minute Segments Category:Segments Written by Mike Dirham Category:Margaret episodes Category:Mr. Wilson episodes Category:PeeBee Kappa episodes Category:Hot Dog episodes Category:Joey episodes Category:Dennis episodes Category:Henry episodes Category:Alice episodes Category:Ruff episodes Category:Segments Storyboard by David Smith Category:Segments Directed by Randy Myers